High Octane Kind Of Love
by awprncss4386
Summary: Casey gets herself accepted into the family but what happens when her attraction to Jeff becomes more than just a crush? Core Group and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**High Octane Kind Of Love**

**Summary: Casey gets herself accepted into the family but what happens when her attraction to Jeff becomes more than just a crush?? Core Group and OC's**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I want to make it known I'm not a Beth hater! I support her and Jeff fully and wish them all the best. Also, this is a complete work of fiction. I don't own or know anyone pertaining to the story. **

**Chapter One**

Early March in North Carolina…

_**Casey's POV**_

It was a usual Saturday at High Octane. Most people here just considered me "eye candy". The truth was I really did love my job. If you can ride it we have it! Who wouldn't love being surrounded by ATVs, custom motorcycles, dirt bikes and a slew of other things everyday? Well, I guess most women wouldn't like it let alone love it, but that's just me.

I heard the chime above the door and looked up to see a few of H.O.'s regular customers. "Hey princess, miss me?" Shannon asked while walking towards the large counter I spent most of my day behind.

"Nope." I said smiling slightly. "And you call me princess one more time I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass." He laughed whole heartedly. "What are you guys dong here?" I asked looking around the sales floor. Jeff, Matt, and Beth were all looking around at various things.

"We," he said gesturing towards the group. "are shopping." he said smiling widely. Shannon was like a kid in a candy store every time he came in.

I came out from behind the counter. "Then get at it. I aint got all day." I wouldn't normally respond to customers like that but, they weren't normal customers. I met them six or seven months ago. Not long after meeting them the formalities had gone out the window. They'd been replaced by sarcastic remarks and the occasional bad joke.

"Jeez, I feel so loved." Matt said from a few feet away. "I come in here and this is the service I get." he said while walking towards me.

"You gonna report me to the boss man?" I asked grinning at him.

"Absolutely!" he said standing next to me.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"Well, I'm looking to get a new ATV." he said while walking towards them.

"And you two?" I asked looking at Jeff and Beth, who were browsing through our dirt bikes.

I liked Beth most days. I had got to know here somewhat from them coming into the store. She seemed nice enough. I had noticed that occasionally she seemed oblivious to how wonderful her life was and the amazing family she had around her. Those were the times I wanted to smack her in the forehead and tell her to wake the hell up.

"I'm looking to get my hands on some new dirt bikes." Jeff said without looking up at me.

"When you gonna get a real bike Hardy?!" I asked.

"When you get rid of that beater you call a car." he replied.

I wasn't entirely sure but, I thought I saw Jeff glancing at me every so often while they were shopping with a look that wasn't his usual smile. I shook it off when I heard Jimmy yell from the door of the shop.

"Yo, Casey, you gonna stand around all day?"

"And if I do?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him. Jimmy just shook his head and went back into the shop.

I turned my attention back to my 'waiting' customers. Boys and their toys was an understatement when it came to them. I let them browse while I went to answer one of the many phone calls the shop had received that morning. I placed a few parts orders and scheduled some jobs for the guys in the shop. I was finishing my last work order when Shannon beat some strange little drum roll on the counter with his hands. I looked up and smiled at him.

_**Jeff's POV**_

Beautiful day, beautiful woman by my side, and a trip to my favorite store. _Could the day get any better? _I thought to myself. I could hear Matt and Shan giving Casey a hard time, as usual. I couldn't help but glance over at her from time to time while I was looking over their selection. I was hoping neither her or Beth noticed.

It's not that I don't love Beth. I do. We've been together for years. Through good times and bed. She's seen me at my worst and she still loves me. She's the closest thing to a wife that I had. Most people considered her that anyway.

Marriage was a trivial formality as far as I was concerned. I didn't need a license to love someone. That's just the person I am. My random thoughts were broken when Casey spoke.

"When you gonna get a real bike Hardy?" she quipped with a smikr on her face.

"When you get rid of that beater you call a car." I said glancing at her again. With all the times we'd come in I had never noticed the way she looked. I mean obviously I'd seen her before. For some reason today I was more aware of the smirk she gave when she was firing back at one of us. They way her hair was falling down from the messy bun she had it pulled up in. I also noticed the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about her favorite things in the shop. I wasn't sure if she'd seen me glancing at her. I hoped not.

I quickly turned my attention back to Beth and the bikes she was looking at.

"I think these two are good." she said standing next to the bikes and smiling up at me.

"Sounds good." I said grabbing her hand in mine and smiling. It was more of a reassurance for me than an intimate gesture.

_**Casey's POV**_

"Yes?" I asked while raising my eyebrow at Shannon. He was smiling in kind of a goofy way which always worried me.

"Nothin'." he said still smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked at some invoices. "You gonna hooke me up, Case?"

I scoffed and looked up. "How many times have you asked me that?"

"I dunno. Like five?"

I chuckled a little. "And what do I always tell you?"

He sighed. "That I've lost my mind."

I grinned. "Today is no different." I said. I felt the need to use the tone of voice you would normally use on a small child, which caused him to pout.

"Fine!" he said walking off rather defeated.

Some time later Beth and the guys had finished their shopping. I smiled as they headed for the door.

"Thanks again, Casey." Beth said smiling sweetly at me.

"See you guys later." I said as they walked out the door.

Today was turning into a 'Smack Beth Day'. I would kill to have what she had. _Not the relationship. _I told myself. I would love to be surrounded by people who loved me and would have my back no matter what. I had close friends but nothing like the family group they had.

I sighed to myself and go back to work. Today had also turned into a day where I wanted nothing more than to be at home lounging on a floaty in my pool. Unfortunately, I had a job to do and the ringing phone and stack of invoices beckoned to me like the call of a long lost love, without the love part.

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Be gentle…jk. First one to review gets a cookie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Her's chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think :) More chapters to come soon.**

**High Octane Kind Of Love**

**Chapter Two**

_**Casey's POV**_

Later that day…

A few hours passed and my work day was done. I left the store and made a bee line for my car. I climbed in and rolled the windows down while making a call to my best friend Gina.

"Hello?"

"Hey chica, what's up?" I asked while starting my car. Thankfully it started and I was lucky enough for the short in the vent to bless me with some air even if it was just outside air.

"Not a damn thing." she replied.

I laughed a little. "Well change your plans and come play in the pool!"

"Hmm. I dunno. You're not gonna ogle my goodies are you?" she asked playfully. I had to laugh at her. Gina and I were always giving each other crap. The days that we didn't meant something was seriously wrong.

"Maybe a little. I can't help it! You're just so damn hot!" I said trying to hold back my giggling. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes at me.

"Liar. What time you want me there?"

By this time my heap of a car had left the parking lot and was barreling down the highway towards home. "I'm half way to the house so whenever."

I could hear the quiet noises she made when she was thinking. Gina wasn't exactly what you'd call a homebody but her previous marriage had made her feel like she had to justify everything. "I'll be there in half an hour or so."

"Sweet! Don't forget the pizza and booze!"

She chuckled quietly to herself. "Like you'd let me forget that." she said in mock annoyance.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just get your ass over here."

"O.k. Mom." she said snickering at my tone of voice.

"Hanging up now." I said happily.

"Bye!"

As we hung up I pulled into my driveway. I sat there for a few moments. My house wasn't what you'd call isolated but in a sense it was. Few people knew where I lived let alone had they been to my house. I was protective of my home. It was the one place I had that wasn't tainted by others judgments.

I climbed out of the car and headed up the walk to my modest ranch style house. The exterior was a creamy taupe color with dark brown trim. It was definitely not my choice of color. It'd been that way since I moved in. The only reason why I hadn't changed it before now was because I hadn't settled on the right color. That, and the fact that I was going to need help. I hate asking for help! I've always done things my own way.

The interior of the house was dramatically different from the exterior. My living room was a deep chocolaty brown color on most of the walls. The accent wall was kind of a tan-ish caramel color that was textured to look like suede leather. The couch and two chairs were a brown wicker base with white cushions and cream colored accent pillows with brown floral designs on them. I'm sure most people would have considered it outdoor furniture but I thought it looked good.

My kitchen was a shade of deep red with black accents. The table as well as the wood floor were mahogany. The colors some how all worked together well and complimented my stainless steel appliances.

I tossed my keys on the coffee table and made my way to my favorite room in the house, my bedroom. I loved my room. Not just because of the beautiful sleigh bed and matching dressers. Everything in the room in some way or another expressed my different moods. From the calming blue green color on the walls to the fruity scented candles that were placed through out the room. They all melded together to express who I am. I grabbed my bikini and made my way into the master bathroom to change.

_**Beth's POV**_

I couldn't wait for the bikes to get here so I could test them out on the track. Surprisingly, the guys hadn't taken forever. It's not like I didn't enjoy going to the shop but sometimes the banter and quips seemed to overtake the shopping. There were times I wondered if Casey was the reason the boys had picked the shop. Then I remembered it was the closest shop to Cameron. I couldn't blame them. If I were a guy I would find Casey attractive. Long brown hair, blue eyes, descent body. Most men would find that hot.

I let out a small sigh and looked in Jeff's direction. He was focused on the road ahead. I smiled to myself. The love we shared amazed me. If I'd believed in fate I would think it had brought us together. I loved his free spirit way of life among other things.

_**Gina's POV**_

My best friend was always good for a laugh. I tossed my swimsuit in a bag and made my way to get pizza and some kind of booze. I was always up for girl time especially when there was good liquor involved.

_So many choices so little time. _I thought to myself as I made my way into the liquor store. I had broadened my horizons when it came to alcohol lately. My recent divorce had been the push I needed to get out and have a good time; usually with Casey. Walking around the store I came to the conclusion I was gonna need some serious back up or I'd come out with half the store. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to my partner in crime.

'_bottles or hard stuffed?' _

'_liquor! Im feelin' like honey turkey and DP'_

'_somebody's had a rough day' _I replied. I stuck my phone back in my pocket and grabbed a fifth of honey turkey off the shelf. I paid and headed out to my Blazer. I climbed inside and made my way to Casey's.

_**Casey's POV**_

Gina and I goofed off in the pool until the pizza was delivered. She had so lovingly pointed out when the pizza arrived that 'swimming' in a pool while drinking liquor wasn't a good idea. She had said something along the lines of _"I'm not saving your drunk ass from drowning." _So, we moved to the loungers next to the pool.

A few hours had passed and by now Gina and I had finished our large pizza and made a good dent in the bottle of Honey Turkey.

"So, why the need for hard liquor?" Gina asked while raising her eyebrow.

I had known she was going to ask that. I was surprised she'd taken this long. I took a deep breath while flipping my cigarette in the ashtray. "I dunno G. I'm not in a bad mood. Just kind of in a funk."

"Maybe you should get fucked to get rid of your funk." she said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at her and took another drag from my smoke. I'm not what you'd call an avid smoker. It was more of a social habit. When I drank or went to the bar, which wasn't very often. "Getting laid doesn't solve everything." I said smirking.

"Always works for me." We both laughed

"Anyway, new subject." I said trying to avoid yet another discussion on why I wasn't getting action every night of the world. Hell at this point every month would be an improvement.

"New subject…" she said while tapping her index finger on her chin. My best friend had her quirks but that was one of the reasons we were such good friends. "How was the day at Hoe's?" Gina for some reason found it amusing to call High Octane 'hoes' because of the first two letters.

"Typical Saturday." She nodded while taking another sip of her drink. "Spent like an hour bullshittin' with Shannon and the boys." I smiled recalling the shit Shannon had given me. Then of course came the thoughts of Jeff and how I was at least 80% sure I hadn't seen what I thought I saw.

"Bet that was fun."

"Mhmm." I said still pondering my encounter with Jeff, or lack there of.

"What's with the face?"

"What face?" I asked shaking the thoughts from my head.

"That face where you nose crinkles up when you're perplexed by something." she replied matter of factly.

"You're not drunk enough. You just used the word perplexed." She giggled taking a few more drinks from her glass. I on the other hand lit another cigarette and killed my drink.

"Drunk or not you made that face."

I scoffed a little. "I can't control the faces my face makes."

"You know you're gonna tell me eventually. Now's the chance 'cause I might get drunk enough to forget it."

I laughed and took a long drag off my smoke. "Seeing the guys is always… interesting. Today though, something was just off. Ya know?" She nodded and waited for me to finish explaining. "I left the boys to their toys and got back to work. The whole I'm looking at the showroom."

"Can't let 'em break stuff huh?" she said while laughing at herself. I didn't find it amusing as she did but, whatever.

"Anyway, I'm watching them goof off as usual but, Beth was totally ignoring it. She was so intent on looking into a new bike that the guys' ruckus was just background noise."

"Well, maybe she just **really **liked the bike" she said implying that Beth had in unhealthy relationship with dirt bikes. My drink nearly came out my nose from laughter. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to cry. I let out a sigh and looked at Gina.

"Ugh, I love you Gina!"

"I know." she said matter of factly. She looked at me and grinned. "I need another drink."

"Me too. This time a little less Dr. Pepper a lot more booze."

After refreshing the level of alcohol in our glasses and adding a dash of DP to my glass we piled down on the couch.

"So, continue."

I groaned a little. "It's nothing. I just, I wouldn't have been so…"

"Much of a girl." she said cutting me off. We both couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Just another one of those days."

Gina nodded. " Girl, I love you but, you're a dork!"

"Hey!" I said while throwing a pillow at her.

"It's true. You know exactly why you had a 'bad day'."

I shake my head at Gina. She had this crazy notion that I was secretly attracted to Jeff and that was my issue with Beth. I of course always denied it. Although, after today I was somewhat rethinking her notion.


	3. Chapter 3

**High Octane Kind Of Love**

**A/N: Thanks to XMegan Hardy GirlX, radavis76, and extremechaingangenigma for the support! You guys rock!**

**Chapter Three**

_**Casey's POV**_

Wednesday afternoon…

I was doing laundry. I hated the fact that I spent almost everyday off at home. I couldn't help but look out the window. _'I should be outside enjoying the day.' _I thought to myself. I chewed my lower lip, something I always did when I was deep in thought. There was a battle raging in my head. On one side was the fact that the house wasn't going to clean itself. On the other, I really wanted to be outside enjoying the sunshine.

"Screw it." I said while grabbing my keys and purse.

I wasn't entirely sure where I was going but anywhere was better than being at home. I pulled out of the driveway still wondering where I was going.

Southern Pines was the closest town to my house so, I settled for that. I decided to check out one to the strip malls the town had to offer. While I was heading down the walkway I hade an epiphany of sorts. Shannon's shop was down the street. _'Might as well go check it out.' _Moments later I was in front of Gas Chamber Ink.

I opened the door, walked inside and took a look around the shop. It definitely was Shannon's kind of décor. I was looking through some of the flash when Shannon came out of the back.

_**Shannon's POV**_

I was checking out the appointment book when the chime above the door sounded. I waited for a moment to see if Shane or Chad were going to say anything. They're my fan security. Neither of them said anything so I assumed the coast was clear. I walked out of the office to find Casey looking around.

She smiled when she saw me. "What's up pimp daddy?" she asked still grinning.

"Princess! What brings you to the shop?"

"Shannon how many times have I told you I'm nobody's princess?" she asked frowning slightly.

"You're my princess."

She glared at me. "I don't think Julie would appreciate that."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to where she stood. "Looking to get some work done prin…"

She cut me off. "Shut it!"

I laughed softly to myself. "Casey." I said enunciating her name slowly. "You lookin' to get something?"

_**Casey's POV**_

I looked at slide after slide of flash pondering whether I wanted to add yet another tattoo to my body. I was running out of places that could be covered up with clothing.

"Any suggestions?" I asked afraid of what he might say.

"Hmm. Skull and crossbones/"

I snorted trying to hold back my laughter. "Hell no! I'm not you." Shannon was grinning mischievously. "Whatever you're thinking the answer is no!"

He laughed. "I dunno what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes at him. "What all do you have now?"

"Uh, butterflies and stars on my lower back, tribal roses in the shape of a heart on my hip, a trinity knot between my shoulders, a sugar skull on my thigh. I think that's it. I always feel like I'm missing one."

He tried not to laugh. "You don't remember how many tattoos you have?"

"Shut up!" I said smacking his upper arm. "Like you can remember how many you have."

"That's different. I'm covered in them."

I just shook my head at him and continued my search.

_**Jeff's POV**_

Beth had gone to hang out with Buck. That left me to my own devices, which was never a good idea. In an attempt to stay out of trouble I decided to hand out with Shannon at the shop. At least if we screwed around and caused a ruckus we'd be in the shop and not in public where Johnny Law could see us.

_**Shannon's POV**_

I was totally stoked that Casey was getting more ink. She'd never had such a big piece done so this was gonna be fun. She'd decided on a peacock feather with the top of the feather sweeping down across her ribcage and stopping at her hip bone. It was going to be epic!

Casey took a seat on one end of the leather couch we had in the waiting area while I set everything up on my stand. Once I'd set everything up I called her over.

"Ok Case, I'm ready. Are you?" She stood up and headed in my direction. I had her stand next to the table while I prepared the stencil. "Alright, the top's gotta go." I said trying not to laugh at the face she made.

"You just wanna see me topless. This isn't a strip club! Jeez!"

I laughed. "It should be. That'd be awesome!"

"Shut up ass!" she said while pulling her tank top over her head.

"Bra has to go on the side too." She glared at me. "Sorry honey, that's the breaks."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I hate you. Why'd you talk me into this?"

I chuckled. "Couldn't be helped."

_**Casey's POV**_

I unhooked my bra and held it across my chest so I wouldn't be giving everyone a show. I draped my tank top across my chest to cover up my bra. Granted my bra covered more than some bathing suits but it was still the principle of the matter. I lifted my arm up slightly so he could place the stencil. Once it was placed on laid on the table with the girls still covered up. I was somewhat surprised at how…professional everyone was being. Most places if a girl takes her top off all eyes manage to avert their attention to the 'assets' she processed.

_**Jeff's POV**_

I eventually made it to the shop and headed inside. I saw Shane in his corner working on some guy's leg. He nodded his head in my direction to acknowledge my presence. I nodded back and walked towards Shannon's station.

"Hey man, whatcha working on?" I asked while I pulled up a stool to sit on. All I could see was the back of some girl. I rolled my stool around trying to get a better look at what Shannon was doing.

"Princess decided to do a full piece."

There was Casey lying on the table with her arm under head and her other arm draped under her chin. I could hear Shannon's voice but, at the same time his voice was fading into the background. All I could see was her.

My eyes swept over her body before looking her in the eye. I'd see her a dozen times before but never like this. Her deep ocean blue eyes locked with mine briefly. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun. A few strands of her hair had fallen down and were curling down around her face and resting on her shoulder.

I could see what would become and amazing piece that started at the top of her ribcage and swept down across her ribs stopping at her curvaceous hip. Just looking at her laying there made my mouth dry. I shook the thoughts from my head and tried to regain my composure.

"Looks sweet." I managed to choke out.

"It better or I'm gonna kill him!" Casey said while crinkling her nose and taking in a breath.

"You let him talk you into this didn't you?"

"I'm regretting it now." she said somewhat annoyed.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up!"

_**Casey's POV**_

I was slightly surprised to see Jeff sitting on the stool looking at me. I could feel his sweeping over my body before he looked me in the eye. I tried not to look at him. There was a chance that if I did I would end up saying something stupid.

I'd been tattooed several times before but, this one sucked so much more than any of the others. If I wasn't on a table with a tattoo needle pressing into my skin I would've smacked Shannon in the face for this.

I let out another breath trying to think of something other than the pain of my tattoo. Of course the only thing I thought of was the fact that I felt Jeff's eyes roaming over my body or at least that's what I thought had happened.

I couldn't admit to myself that I found Jeff attractive. He was with Beth. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. As much as I hated it Gina was right. I would never admit it to her though.

A few hours later Shannon was just about done with my tattoo. I couldn't wait to see it. Jeff had been a life saver! He'd given me something else to focus on. We'd talked about all kinds of things. He left half way through saying something about going home to feed donkeys. I was pretty sure that's what he said anyway. That left me with Shannon for entertainment.

"Ok ma'am you are finished." he said setting the tattoo gun on the table.

"Oh my God it's about time! That sucked so bad!"

Shannon laughed and wiped the tattoo of all the excess ink. "You wanna check it out?"

I looked at him like 'Are you serious?' I stood up still holding my top in place to look at the finished product. It had turned out so much better that I thought it would. "It looks amazing!"

Shannon grinned. "Let's get you all patched up. If anybody asked you got the injuries in 'nam."

I busted up laughing. "Alright then." I said still laughing.

Shannon slathered it with some ointment and taped it up with non-stick bandages. "You're ready to go."

"Thanks!" I hugged him. "It looks so good!" I rehooked my bra, put my tank top back on, and went to leave.

"Hey." he said stopping me.

I stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Bar-b-que at my place this weekend if you wanna come."

I smiled. "I'll have to check my schedule."

"Yeah 'cause you're so busy/"

"You don't know. I could be having a kegger with Bono." I said smirking.

"Right." he replied sarcastically.

"I'm blowing this popsicle stand." I left the shop and headed home where my laundry awaited me.

**A/N: Reviews are like candy and I'm a sugarholic so help me out! :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**High Octane Kind Of Love**

**A/N: Thanks to ShyraTheVipersAngel for the review! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like. As always review review review!**

**Chapter Four**

_**Casey's POV**_

I once again was working the entire weekend. I didn't really mind. It's not like I had a social life that got in the way. I hadn't been on a date in… I couldn't remember the last time I'd been on a date. _'That's probably not a good thing.' _I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"High Octane, this is Casey."

"You stood me up!" Shannon said playfully.

"We never had a date, so how could I stand you up?"

"What happened to our bar-b-que date yesterday?"

I suppressed a groan. "I told you, kegger with Bono." He laughed. "No, I'm at work. Not off 'til Thursday."

"Fine. I see how you are. Blow people off with the work excuse."

"If I wasn't at work why would I answer the phone like that?"

"For an alibi.." he stated.

I laughed. I gotta go retard. I'm sure I'll see you eventually." I said trying to get him to shut up.

"Yep. I'm like warts. You can't get rid of me."

"Does Julie know you have warts?" I couldn't pass it up. He set it up too well.

"Shut up you!" he said while laughing.

"I'm hanging up now." Boy could yack forever if you let him and I had work to do.

"Ok I love you. Bye bye." (a/n: total mindy and buttons reference which will be lost on most of you.)

I laughed and hung up the phone. I swear if you let him he'd talk twenty-four hours a day. I'm not sure how Julie does it. If I were married to him I'd shoot him at least once a day. I'd never actually met Julie but I had heard that she and Shannon complimented one another quite well. I couldn't imagine having someone that you were that comfortable with.

I had never been one of those women who believed in fate or that it played a roll in bringing two people together. Let alone, that they would live happily ever after. I was a realist when it came to love. Gina would tell you I was a cynic masquerading as a realist who was secretly an optimist. I shook my head at the thought of it.

I didn't spend my time wanting things that may never happen. That way if it didn't happen I wouldn't be disappointed. It would take God with a megaphone to change my mind. Once I set my mind to something that was it.

Previous relationships factored into my realist attitude. Most all of them had ended the same way. My guard was always up when it came to men. Just as soon as I let it down again it was like a landslide of arguments and distrust, among other things. For some unknown reason I attracted me that would ultimately be my emotional downfall.

My last relationship had taken the cake. Andrew was the exact opposite of me. Straight laced, ordinary, run of the mill kind of guy. I figured that being my opposite would mean we'd compliment each other. I was wrong! On the outside, out relationship seemed all well and good. People didn't realize that Andrew was insanely jealous and a control freak. Every man I saw I was accused of sleeping with. If I wore make up it was because I was looking to attract another man. It got to the point that I would rather stay home away from everyone than risk a huge argument when we got home. My phone wasn't even mine. Every text or call I made he would go through while I was in the other room. All of my voicemails were forwarded to his phone.

I assumed that his jealousy was because he was insecure and didn't want to loose me. You know what they say about assuming thing… His jealousy was just another way to control me. While I was at home 'behaving' he was out screwing every woman we knew, and according to some rumors a few of the men we knew as well. After about ten months he decided he was done with me and off I went.

My many disasters had lead me to the conclusion that it was best just no to bother with men. Gina always said not every man was like my previous endeavors. That was one of the few things we disagreed on.

A few weeks later…

Everything had gone on as usual. I went to work. Came home. Went to bed. It was a simple routine, but it worked well for me, up 'til now.

I was going through some of the books seeing which bills had been paid for all of the different suppliers we used. I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn't hear the chime on the door.

"Hey." Jeff said.

"Be with you in a sec." I said still focusing on the papers I had in my hand. I looked up to find Jeff standing right in front of me. I was taken aback for a moment and tried to hide. I'm not entirely sure that it had worked.

_**Jeff's POV**_

I'm not sure why I got elected to go and invite Casey to Buck's show. I walked in the store and saw her focusing on some papers at the counter. She finally looked up and notice me standing there. I could see in her eyes that I'd startled her. At the same time I couldn't help but think how interesting the shade of blue that her eyes were. Like the color of the sky in the early morning light.

"What can I do for ya?" she asked smiling brightly.

"That depends." As soon as I said it I wanted to take it back. I t sounded like some cheesy pick up line. She didn't seem to notice. Thank God!

"Do I wanna know?"

I grinned. "Possibley."

"It's not anything I'm gonna get arrested for is it?"

"I hope not but then again I don't know you that well." I paused for a moment. "Keep in mind I'm just the messenger." While saying that I found

"O.k." she said skeptically.

"Beth's brother is playing a show at the Barn on Thursday night. You should come check 'em out."

"I think about it." she smiled slightly. I disregarded the thought that she was flirting with me by the comment she had made.

"Cool. Everyone is coming out. Matt's headed back out on the road. Julie has to make a few stops for some wardrobe stuff and Shannon's going to do some indie shows. So, it's kind of a farewell party."

"Right on." she replied nodding her head. "I'll stop by for awhile."

"Sweet!" I shoved my hands in my pockets and rocked back and forth on my heels trying to focus on the conversation at hand. I couldn't help but smile at her though. There was something about her that made you want to smile. "I should go." I said motioning towards the door. "Beth doesn't trust me in here alone. She's afraid I'll buy everything I see."

She laughed softly. It was such a beautiful sound; soft and airy like the feel of a warm summer breeze. "I have days that I would do the same thing." She smiled as I made my way to the door.

"I'll see ya later."

"Yep."

I walked out the door to my car trying to shake all of the thoughts I'd had about her. I needed to find out what the hell was going on! I couldn't keep on like this. I was going to drive me crazy. I didn't even want to think of how Beth would react if she'd known my thoughts.

I finally made it to Beth and I's home and pulled in the drive. I thought about heading inside, but decided it was best to clear my head. So, I climbed out of the car and started out across the property towards the woods to take a walk. I couldn't help but think how things would get out of control fast if I didn't get myself in check, and NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is pretty long just so you know. It's got some good stuff in it thought ;) Hope you all enjoy. Read and Review!**

**High Octane Kind Of Love**

**Chapter 5**

_**Beth's POV**_

_**Thursday evening…**_

I was so stoked to see Buck's band play tonight. Hangin' at the Barn was always fun. You add the core group ad it was crazy and hilarious mixed together.

Jeff was wondering through the house doing…something while I was putting on my make-up A few minutes Jeff walked into the bathroom.

"Hey baby." I said while still applying my make-up.

"Hey." he said smiling slightly. "You 'bout ready to head out?"

"Yep. Almost done."

He nodded and headed out of the bathroom. He seemed withdrawn lately the last few days. I'm sure he was deep in thought. I wasn't worried, it was something he usually did when he was getting ready to work on his art.

I finished getting ready and headed into the living room so we could leave.

_**Casey's POV**_

I wasn't entirely sure if I was happy about going to the Barn. I was sure it would be fine, but at the same time I didn't know them very well. That was something that Jeff had pointed out on Sunday. So, I was worried about how things would go. I was confused by the feelings I'd been having where Jeff was concerned. I felt somewhat like a homed wrecker and I wasn't sure why. It wasn't like I'd acted on them.

I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and all that girly crap. I wasn't usually the hair and make-up type, but I figured I might as well look good fo a change. I have Gina on speaker phone while I was getting ready.

"I really think you should go with me." I said pleading with her.

"Sorry baby cakes, no can do." she said somewhat playfully.

"Liar! You just like making me suffer.!"

She giggled. "That's not true." I was quiet for a moment. "OK, maybe a little." I laughed at her. "So, what are you wearing? You better look hot!" she demanded.

"Why? Nobody's gonna wanna see it."

Gina groaned. "Don't start."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"besides, ther's gotta be somebody there's gotta be somebody there that'll find you hot. "she said trying no to laugh.

"I hate you. Why are we friends again?" I said laughing. I finished putting o my make-up and walked out of the bathroom to change clothes. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a purple top that zipped up the back. The zippers criss-crossed half way up my back to make the straps of the top.

"So… wearing?"

"Jeas and that purple top with the zippers. I'm not sure what shoes though."

"Ooh I love that top!. You should wear those pointy toed boots that stop at your calf."

"Ok." I sat down on the bed ad put o my boots. "Alright darlin', I'm gonna head out. Wish me luck."

"Good luck! Have fun. That's an order." she said sternly.

I laughed. "Yes ma'am." I hung up and headed towards the Barn.

The closer I got the more nervous I became. _'There's nothing to worry about.' _I thought to myself. _'Just go in ad have a good time.' _

I walked through the door and looked around trying to find anyone I knew. I finally spotted Shannon and headed in his direction. There ws a bunch of people around him and I didn't recognize half of them.

_**Shannon's POV **_

I wasn't sure if Case was gonna show up tonight. I kept looking towards the door to see if she was coming in. I didn't see her so, I turned my attention back to the table. Yuk was yammering on about something, Lord knew what. I wasn't really paying attention. I looked around because the attention of both Kimo and Yuk was now on the door. I saw Casey walking towards us smiling nervously. I noticed quite a few men were giving her the once over. Jeff has his back to the door which was probably a good thing. I kew if he looked at Casey in any kind of 'guy' kind of way Beth would be pissed.

_**Jeff's POV**_

I was smoking a cigarette not really paying attention the story Yul was telling. I could always pick up on it later and still know what was going on. I noticed that both Yuk and Kima had stopped talking and were focused on the opposite side of the room. I turned around to see what they were looking at just in time to see Casey walking I our direction.

Just looking at her made take another long drag off my smoke. She was beautiful! I'd never seen her outside the shop except when she was at Gas Chamber. The deep purple of the top she was wearing made her skin look like smooth alabaster. She'd curled her long brown hair and had the top pinned back. I was in awe of her. I quickly turned my attention back to the table trying not to make it obvious that I'd looked her over.

A few moments later she made it to the table. I'd put my cigarette out and took another drink of my beer when she sat down on an empty stool.

_**Shannon's POV**_

Casey made her way to our table and took at seat next to me. She smiled slightly.

"Glad you made it." I sad smiling at her. "You know most of us."

"Pretty much." she replied.

Julie smiled at her sweetly. "I'm Julie" Julie said sticking out her hand.

"Casey." she said while shaking Julie's hand. "You too."

"That one over there that looks like a wigger is Yuk." Julie said trying not to laugh."

"Hey!" Yuk yelled from his end of the table.

"The one next to him is Kimo." Casey nodded her head and sort of waved in their direction.

"Shannon, get the lady a drink." Julie said nudging me.

"Matt, get Casey a drink." I said.

Matt smiled. "Yuk." he said.

"Kimo." Yuk said.

"Be…" Kimo started to say.

"You don't have to pawn it off around the table. I'm a big girl. I can get my own drink." she said smiling. She stood up, turned and headed for the bar.

Kimo smacked his hand on the table and grinned. "I like her already!" he said chuckling.

_**Casey's POV**_

I wasn't gonna sit there and let them go around the table just so I could get a drink. I stood up and made my way to the bar.

"What can I get ya, honey?" the bartender asked.

"Amaretto sour."

The bartender nodded and started making my drink. I could definitely use a drink to calm my nerves. I laughed softly to myself. Moments later the bartender handed me my glass. I took a breath and headed back towards the table. I could see them laughing at some joke or quip on of them made. I made it back to the table and sat down.

"And she's back." Julie said smiling. So far out of all the females I the group I liked Julie the best. Although, that wasn't entirely a fair assessment, since the only other woman at out table was Beth.

"Just in time." Beth said. "The band's about to go on."

"Great!" I said trying to give her my best smile. I decided to hold judgment on Beth. _'You can't hate what you don't know.' _I took another sip from my glass. That bartender made on hell of an amaretto sour!

_**Beth's POV**_

I'd seen Casey walk in and all eyes followed her. Fresh meat in the place always got a good once over. As usual, 'pass the buck' had started. Out of all of them I couldn't believe that Kimo tried to pass to me! It's not that I mind buying the first round but…who was I kidding I just didn't want to by **her **a drink. I was pleasantly surprised that she had taken up for herself and headed to the bar. 'She may be a good fit after all' I thought.

_**Julie's POV **_

Shannon had mentioned Casey a few times. He had said she could hold her own so I'd been excited to meet her. In doing so she hadn't disappointed me. I could see her in the group easily which was never easy. She was going to have to 'prove' herself to the guys and to Beth. After she'd done so we'd be the family she'd never loose. That was just how we were.

'_The girl knew how to choose a drink.' _I thought. Most of the girls around here would've ordered some fruity margarita or they'd try to pass off that they enjoyed drinking beer. Not many of them did. Partying with the guys had made me accustomed to it and many other things.

Buck's band had been halfway through their set. So far, I'd enjoyed the show. Sa soon as they started the opening notes of Framing Hanley's 'Lollipop' people started cheering them on. They'd done the song justice. At the end of the song everyone yelled for an encore.

I looked around the table and saw everyone smiling and cheering. Soo the crowd died down.

"Anybody else really want a lollipop?" Casey asked smiling playfully.

I laughed at her. "I was just thinking that."

"it does kinda make you want one, huh?" Beth added. I was surprised. I assumed she'd be one of the last to let Casey in.

"I don't think any of us are thinking about a sucker." matt said taking a sip of his beer.

"That's 'cause you're guys. You always go there!" Casey said as she stuck her tongue out. She was at the bottom of her second glass and had finally started to loosen up some.

_**Jeff's POV**_

Buck's show had been good. I could see Casey finally relaxing around everyone. I'd tried to keep my cool and not watch her. For God's sake Beth had been next to me at the table. I heard her laugh. It'd practically called to me. I had to look in her direction. It was good to see her talking and laughing with Julie. I had watched out of the corner of my eye, the curve of her lips when she laughed, her long lashes brushing her cheeks when she batted her eyes. I had to stop myself. I couldn't be thinking about things like that.

_**Casey's POV**_

Matt laughed at me. My second drink had gone down easier than the first which I was thankful for. I grabbed my half pack of smokes and laid them on the table after taking one of them out. I soon realized my lighter was on the deck at my house. I tapped the end of the cigarette before putting the filter in between my lips.

"Julie you got I light?" I asked with the smoke at the corner of my mouth so I could talk.

"You got it." she said flicking her lighter and holding it to the end of my cigarette.

"Thanks." I took a long drag of it and flipped the ashes in the ashtray.

Beth's brother had made is way to out table beer I had and took a seat at the end by Kimo and Yuk.

"Buck this is Casey." Beth said motioning to me. "Casey, Buck."

I nodded. "Hey." I took another drag off my smoke. "I dunno about the rest of you but I could use another drink." I said as I stood up.

Julie got up off her stool. Shannon had mentioned while she was up… She laughed and nodded. "Anybody else?" she asked.

"I could use one Jules." Yuk hollered,

"I meant anybody else getting up smartass." Julie fired back. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Julie linked arms with me and we headed to the bar. We refreshed our drinks and Shannon's beer and made our way back to our table. I sat on my stool and listened to the conversations around the table. I could see the look on Buck and Kimo's faces. Yuk was **still **yammering on and on. I came in mid conversation.

"I looked at her and was like it ain't finna go down like that." Yuk said.

I felt bad for them and felt the need to help. Plus three amaretto sours and I'm bound to say something. "Ya kow Yuk, you talk a lot of shit for somebody who isn't saying much." I said smirking.

"OH!" Julie said laughing with her hand in front of her mouth.

The entire table had a good laugh. Well, everyone except Yuk.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to Nixie Nova, tinou31100 and everyone else who has reviewed and alerted this story! You guys rock! Here's the next chapter ;)**

**High Octane Kind Of Love**

**Chapter Six**

_July 2__nd__…_

_**Casey's POV**_

I'd been 'house-sitting' for Shannon and Julie, which meant I went over every day and spent time with the dogs, checked the mail, that sort of thing. I was standing in the kitchen listening to my iPod with my earphones in. It's nnot like the wanted to hear Rise Against or Puddle of Mudd. As dorky as it was I was kinda doing my own little dance. Once again, it's not like the dogs cared. I put some food fown for the dogs and stood back up to find Jeff in the door way of the kitchen. I jumped and grabbed my chest.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" I said while I yanked my earphones out of my ears.

_**Jeff's POV**_

I knew Shannon and Julie were suppose to be back in town today. I headed over to their house and saw a car in the driveway. I knew just by looking at it that it was Casey's beater. I opened the door and looked around. No sign of her. Then I saw AK run into the kitchen. I walked over and saw Casey dancing around with her earphones in.

I leaned against the door frame and just watched her. Her hair was piled up on her head and she was wearing a green tank top and low rise jeans. When she bent over to sit the dog food on the floor I saw the blue and purple butterflies across her lower back. She stood back up and caught me staring at her.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" she chided me.

"Sorry." I said smirking at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked glaring at me.

"Not long."

"How long is not long?" she asked sternly.

"I dunno. Hip move before you fed AK" I replied. Instantly her face was bright red in embarrassment.

"OH MY GOD! I hate you!" she said running her hands down her face. I laughed slightly. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said apologetically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if Shan was back."

"Obviously not." she stated folding her arms across her chest.

I could tell she was rather annoyed with me to say the least, which I found amusing.

"Well, like I said, I didn't mean to scare you." I said still looking her in the eye.

She nodded. "I'll have Shannon call you when he gets back." she stated.

"Thanks."

"Yep." she replied with her arms still folded across her chest..

I turned and reluctantly headed for my car. As the images of her dancing so carefree in the kitchen played through my mind I couldn't help but smile.

I was slowly giving up on the internal battle I had over my thoughts of Casey. My thoughts were that of any man. They couldn't be helped no matter how hard I tried and I just couldn't fight anymore. She occupied my mind more than I cared to admit. Simple things mostly. No one had ever been to her house so, I was curious as to why and what her home said about the her. I was a firm believer that a persons home expressed what they were truly like. I also wondered where she'd from and what her life had been like up 'til we'd met.

I wondered all of these while I made my way home. As I pulled in the drive I heard the dogs barking begging me to come their way. I climbed out of my car and made my way to their pen.

_**Casey's POV**_

I was still at Shannon and Julie's well after Jeff left. I let AK out to run around for awhile and decided since I was 'house-sitting' that I'd sweep the kitchen and dust the living room. Dogs have a way of making housework an everyday occurrence.

I had my iPod blasting while I was sweeping the floor. I had learned my lesson, thanks to Jeff, that earphones weren't such a good idea. I was belting Nickel back's 'Something In Your Mouth' while I swept the floor.

_**Julie's POV**_

I was definitely glad to be home. Shannon's flight from St. Louis was landing later that afternoon so, I decided to head home for awhile before heading back to the airport to pick him up.

I walked in and tossed my bag on the couch. I could hear Casey singing alon to that dam Nickelback song. I was so catchy, which pissed me off since I wasn't a huge fan of the band. I made my way to the kitchen and sa3e her sweeping the floor.

"Hey girl." I said making her jump and drop the broom.

"Damn it! What is thisj, scare Casey day?" she asked while picking up the broom.

"Umm…No." I replied confused as to what she was talking about.l

"Where's Shan?"

"He gets I from St. Louis in a couple of hours."

She nodded. "Jeff was by earlier to see if Shannon was back. Asshole scared the shit out of me and then laughed about it!"

I smiled trying not to laugh at her. I was amusing to me how heated she could get over little things with the guys. Especially when it came to Jeff. No one else had seemed to notice and I wasn't about to make my thoughts known. I was sure it was just coincidence or I was just assuming that.

"What are you doing sweeping my floor?" I asked while I walked to the patio door to let AK in the house.

She shrugged. "Might as well. Less stuff for you to do later." she answered.

I shook my head at her, somewhat in disbelief. Most people wouldn't have don't that. It's not like we were paying her. She did it because we were friends. "Were you that bored?"

She laughed. "No." she said smiling.

"Liar." we both laughed. "Put the broom down crazy woman." I said smiling at her. She put the broom in the hall closet and sat down at the kitchen table. I hopped up on the counter and looked around the kitchen.

"How was your time on the road?" she inquired.

"Eh, it was alright, always happy to come home though."

She nodded in understanding. "Glad you're home Jules."

I smiled. "You're still coming over to help me get shit ready before the bar-b-que, right?"

"Nah, figured I'd leave ya hangin'" she said grinning like a fool.

"Ok, well leave me to it around 11:30."

"Sure thing." she replied standing up. "Alright chick, I'm gonna leave ya to it." we both chuckled.

"Later girl. Thanks again."

"Yep."


End file.
